The Man with the Blue Eyes
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Gabriella's a waitress at the local diner. She's a single mom trying to raise her one year old and five year old son and get over her past. Everyday she serves a man with blue eyes. She begins to grow feelings for the mysterious man with blue eyes.


The Man with the Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form. The only things I own are my characters.

_Italics-_Gabriella's thoughts

_**Dream**_

_**Gabriella walked down the hallway. She went into her son's nursery. When she opened the door she gasped at what she saw. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Beau holding their sons, Grant and Blake and also playing with a gun.**_

"_**Get your fucking hands off my children!" Gabriella yelled as she approached Scott. But she stopped when he aimed the gun at Logan. **_

"_**I don't know who I should kill first. Should I shoot Blake? Or how about little Grant here? I know you don't want that." Gabriella began crying**_

"_**Please, just give me my sons."**_

"_**Not unless you give me something in return." Beau said while smirking.**_

"_**Never."Then Beau fired the gun and Gabriella screamed.**_

Gabriella sat up in her sofa bed, breathing heavily. She quickly got up out of her sofa bed. She ran the nursery and approached Grant's crib only to find him sitting up and staring at her with his green eyes. She looked over and saw her five year old son Blake fast asleep. She sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"It was only a dream." She said in a whisper. She woke up Blake and began her daily routine. By the time she finished bathing, dressing, and feeding Logan and Blake it was 6:30 A.M. She needed to drop them off at her mother's and get to work. She grabbed their bags and left the one room apartment.

When she got out of the building she began walking down the street. In about five minutes she had reached her destination. She rang on the doorbell. Then a middle aged Latina opened the door.

"Thank you so much for watching them today Mami." Gabriella said handing Logan to her mother, Maria, and Blake running into her mother's house.

"No problem, mi hija. I love my little nietos. Now hurry before you're late for work." Maria playfully scolded while taking the bag from Gabriella.

"Ok, love you Grant, love you Mami tell Blake I love him." Gabriella said quickly while kissing Logan on his forehead. Then Gabriella left the house.

_The Diner_

Gabriella quickly entered the diner, she went to the worker's "lounge", and clocked in. She tried to sneak into the kitchen but she failed and bumped into the owner, Leo.

"You're late…again!" Gabriella sighed and made her way into the kitchen with Leo following close behind.

"Come on Leo it's too early for this!" Gabriella said as she stopped in front of a hook grabbed her apron put it on and began to tie it around her waist.

"Gabriella, there's only two waitress for the morning, that includes you. I need you to be here on time."

"Yeah, whatever." Gabriella grabbed her notepad and pen and turned to walk away.

"Get the stick out of your ass will ya?" Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Leo questioned loudly

"Nothing!" Gabriella hollered. She then went into the bathroom and saw her friend Sharpay sitting on the counter top smoking.

"You know it's bad to smoke." Gabriella said

"Bite me Gabi." Sharpay challenged she put out her cigarette. She held the cigarette in front of Gabriella's face. Gabriella sighed, she took the cigarette, walked into on the stalls dropped it into the toilet and flushed it down. She came out of the stall saw Sharpay spraying perfume over herself.

"I don't know why you smoke, it's bad for you." Gabriella said while approaching Sharpay.

"It's a stress reliever." Sharpay left the bathroom with Gabriella following.

"Speaking of stress, did you get the restraining order?"Sharpay questioned

"No, not yet."

"Well…"

"Gabi! Table six needs a menu!" Leo yelled interrupting Sharpay

"Ok." Gabriella grabbed a menu and quickly made her way to her table. She smirked when she saw the all too familiar customer with blue eyes at his favorite table.

"I hope you're not stalking me Troy." Gabriella smiled as she handed Troy his menu.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked smirking

"I mean you come in here every day at the same time and sit at the same table, which happens to be in my section." Gabriella said

"Well, I'm not stalking you. I just like seeing the pretty face of yours every day." Troy said while flashing his charming smile

_Why did he have to smile at me? Now I'm about to blush like some idiot school girl. Whatever you do don't blush._

Troy's comment made Gabriella blush furiously

_Shit! Stop blushing Gabriella!_

Gabriella quickly regained her composure and took her pen and notepad.

"What can I get for you?"

"Why do you always ask me that question when you already know the answer?" Troy questioned

"Because I have to." Gabriella reasoned back, as she wrote down his order by heart.

"So, you want a Bacon Cheeseburger with Onions, Lettuce, Tomato, and Mustard. French Fries and a

Pickle on the side and a Coke."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Troy said smiling

"I'll be right back with your order." Gabriella made her way back to the kitchen. When she opened the door to the kitchen she jumped when she saw Sharpay smiling at her.

"Shar, you scared the shit out of me." Gabriella said walking past Sharpay.

"Sorry. But what was all that about?" Sharpay questioned

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that guy you served everyday for the past month."

"Him? It's just a little harmless flirting. Besides, who would want to date a single mom?"

"He would!" Gabriella only sighed

"Shar, I'm not in the situation where I can have a relationship yet. I have to find a daycare center for Logan, and have to find a school for Blake since he starts kindergarten in a few months. I just want to get myself together first. How do I know he's not some psycho crazy serial killer? Leo! I need Troy's usual!" Gabriella hollered to Leo

"Well if you go out with him, you'll never find out."

"Shar, I just need a break from dating I just got out of a bad relationship. I don't think I'm ready."

"Ok, I'll stay out of it. I will no longer try to set you up with Troy." Sharpay said smiling

"I don't believe you." Gabriella said as Leo placed Troy's order beside her. Gabriella picked up the drink and left the kitchen. She approached his table and placed his drink in front of him.

"Thank Gabs."

"'Gabs'?" Gabriella questioned

"Yeah, it's a nickname."

"I like it, is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, for you to say yes on going out with me tonight."

"Troy, are you asking me out on a date?"Gabriella asked with a smirk

"Yes I am." Troy replied

"How do I know you're not some crazy serial killer who preys on single moms?"

"I guess in order for you to find out you'll have to say yes." Troy flashed his charming smile

"Ok, I'll go out with you."

"Great."

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I like surprises." Gabriella smirked, she then walked away seductively knowing that Troy was watching her. Gabriella made her way back to the kitchen. She was immediately face to face with Sharpay was smiling mischievously with made her slightly jump.

"Damn it Shar!" Gabriella scolded

"I love you too. Now, what were you and Mr. mysterious talking about?"

"Nothing, I just agreed to go out with Troy." Sharpay squeals excitedly and Gabriella hushes her.

"Don't go planning a wedding now. It's just one date. He was so nervous I couldn't say no to him."

"Aww, you have to let me and Tay help you get ready." Sharpay said with a huge smile on her face

"You're acting like a high school girl." Gabriella said

"So, this is your first date in like three years! I'm happy for you. I can't wait to do…"

"Sharpay and Gabriella! This is not gossip time! Get back to work!" Leo hollered at the two

"How are we supposed to work when no body's in the diner fat ass!" Sharpay yelled back

"You know you can't cuss at work!"

"Fuck, shit, damn, bitch suck my dick and kiss my ass!" Sharpay shouted at Leo, then Leo and Sharpay began arguing over each other as Gabriella quietly left the kitchen. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Gabriella approached Troy's table and saw him smiling at her and she smiled back.

"I see you finished your food." Gabriella said while clearing the table

"Yeah, it was the worst food I've ever eaten in my life." Troy said playfully as Gabriella placed the check in front of him.

"You're not the first to say that."

"Hey, what time does your shift end?"

"My shift ends at four."

"Great, I'll pick you up six?"

"Just one question, how are you going to pick me up when you don't even know where I live?"

"Oh, what's your address?"

"Parston Drive, Marlow Apartments, apartment 303, on the third floor."

"Great, I'll see you at six."

"See you at six." Gabriella makes her way back to the kitchen. Yet again is met with Sharpay smiling widely at her.

"Shar! Seriously." Gabriella said making her way to the sink with Sharpay hot on her tail

"You little bitch!" Sharpay said while smiling.

"what?"

"You like Troy don't you?"

"Shar, please." Gabriella said as she placed the dishes in the sink

"You like Troy."

"I do not, you're like a teenager."

"I don't care, all I know is that you like Troy."

"How can you tell?"

"How many men ask you out?"

"Sharpay…"

"Answer the question." Sharpay interrupted,

"I don't know twenty."

"How many have you said 'yes' to?" Gabriella was at lost with her words

"I have to go back to work." Before Sharpay could say a word, Gabriella had already left the kitchen. Gabriella approaches Troy's table to find that he left. She picks up the money and immediately knows it's too much. She then finds a note and reads it.

_Can't wait to see you. Don't give me back the change, buy something nice._

_Troy_

Gabriella smiled and then made her way back to the kitchen.

_Gabriella's Apartment_

Gabriella sat on Blake's bed with her sons Grant and Blake along with her mother, while Taylor and Sharpay were showcasing her series of outfits to wear and dresses for her to wear tonight.

"Gabi, I think you should wear the red dress." Sharpay said while holding up a one shoulder red mini dress with a cut on the side.

"Red's too sexy, you need something more subtle, like this outfit." Taylor said while showing her a white strapless top with a black lace belt, and black jeggins.

"Tay's right Shar, it's only a first date. I'll wear the red dress some other time."

"Great, now let's get you ready." Sharpay squealed excitedly.

_Two Hours Later_

Gabriella was feeding Grant his bottle while Sharpay was curling her hair in the bathroom and Blake was in the bathtub taking a bath. Then Gabriella put the bottle down and shifted Grant causing Sharpay to nick her with the curling iron.

"¡Mierda Sharpay!"

"Well if you stop moving, then I wouldn't have burned you! I'm done now." Sharpay said while unplugging the curling iron. Gabriella stood up and looked at her hair, it was perfect.

"Thank you so much Shar. I'm gonna go put Grant down. Can you get Blake out the tub?" Gabriella said leaving the bathroom. She then entered her son's shared bedroom. She approached Grant's crib and gently laid her sleeping down in his crib. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her. She walked toward the bathroom and saw Sharpay dressing Blake.

"Mami! I'm all nice and clean see!" Blake smiled

"I see!" The doorbell rings and Gabriella's heart skips a beat.

"Mami I wanna get the door."

"Ok, come on a help Mami." Gabriella picks up Blake and makes her way to the front door. She inhales and exhales deeply before opening the door. She's met with Troy's charming smile.

"Hi Troy."

"Hey Gabs, you look amazing." Gabriella blushed

"Thank you, come in." Troy walks into the apartment and Gabriella closes the door.

"Nice place." Troy said walking into the living room

"It's not much but thanks." Gabriella placed Blake down on the couch next to her mother and Taylor

"Mami, who's that?" Blake questioned

"This is Mami's friend Mr. Troy."

"Is Mr. Troy gonna be my new Daddy?"

"Blake, come on let's go put you to bed." Maria, Gabriella's mother said quickly while standing up

"I wanna say goodnight to Mami." Blake got up, approached Gabriella, and patted her leg. Gabriella bent down to her son's height.

"Goodnight Mami."

"Goodnight mi'hijo." Gabriella kissed her son on the forehead.

"Call, me if he tries anything ok Mami." Blake whispered into Gabriella's ear making her giggle.

"Sure thing, go with Auntie Taylor and be good." Gabriella said while standing up. Taylor handed Gabriella her clutch.

"Make sure to read him a bed time story Taylor."

"She knows, go have fun." Maria said gently pushing Gabriella and Troy toward the door. Gabriella opened the door and the two left the apartment.

"Don't bring her back unless she has a ring on her finger!" Maria shouted as Gabriella and Troy walked down the stairs. Gabriella just shook her head in embarrassment The couple then reached the parking lot.

"So where's your car?"

"She's right here." Troy said motioning toward his motorcycle. Gabriella just stood there motionless.

_What the hell is wrong with him, thinking I would get on that thing!_

Troy got on his bike and noticed Gabriella still standing on the sidewalk.

"Come on Gabs, get on the bike."

"There's no way in hell I'm getting on that thing!"

"I guess you're going have to walk to the carnival then."

"Then I guess I'm…wait did you say carnival?"

"Yeah, it was a surprise, but if you don't wanna go…" Troy said while putting on his helmet.

"No, I'm going." Gabriella made her way to the motorcycle and got on. Troy handed her a helmet. Gabriella put the helmet on her head and fastened it. Troy started the bike.

"Hold on tight." Troy said flirtatiously, Gabriella rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Troy's torso. Then Troy sped off.

_Carnival_

Troy parked his bike, and turned off the engine. Troy helped Gabriella off the bike and took off her helmet. He lift up the seat cushion and placed bother their helmets in their before shutting it. Then they made their way to the entrance. They walked into the carnival and Gabriella was in awe. She hadn't been to a carnival since she was a little girl. She smiled with excitement

Troy noticed her amazement and wondered why she looked liked that.

"Haven't you been to a carnival?"

"Yeah, but I haven't been since I was a little girl. My parents used to take me all the time."

"What made them stop?"

"My dad died one day when we were coming back from the carnival in a car accident. So my mom never took us back there."

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to get you upset."

"No it's ok." Gabriella saw a shooting game and her eyes lit up.

"Come on." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him to the game.

"Step right up, step right up! Every girl and boy, young and old, step right up! If you score the magic number you get a prize" The game host shouted, troy and Gabriella approached the game.

"We got takers! You both playin'?"

"Yes sir." Troy said

"A lady playing? Oh this gonna be a sight to see!" Gabriella rolled her eyes

"That'll be six dollars." The host said, Troy paid the man and the host handed them each a BB gun.

"Be careful now, that's a big boy's toy." The host said eyeing Gabriella, troy didn't like that at all.

"I got it." Gabriella said obviously annoyed.

"Ladies first, you got thirty seconds to score thirty points, you got that sweet cakes?"

"Whatever." Gabriella held her gun and prepared herself

"Go!" The timer started and Gabriella flawlessly hit every target. Troy was impressed, so was the host. The bell rang signaling that time was up. Gabriella had scored almost double the points than was required. Gabriella smirked as she handed her gun back to the host.

"Son, do you wanna go?"

"No one can top that."

"The lady wins, and what will that lady have for a prize?"

"I would like that big lion up top." Gabriella said while smiling, that host handed Gabriella the lion and the two were on their way.

"I didn't know you could shoot like that. Where did you learn?"

"I took some classes down at the shooting range. Me being alone I had to know how to defend myself." Gabriella looked to her left and saw the Ferris wheel.

"Oh Troy can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Before he could answer Gabriella had dragged him to the Ferris wheel. They got on the ride began. Once they were at the top the Ferris wheel stopped. The two had a perfect view of the city and there was a full moon out.

"This is so nice, I'm glad I went out with you Troy." Gabriella said looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm glad you said 'yes'." Troy said looking into her brown eyes. They inched closer to each other until their lips met in a soft kiss.

They kiss grew more passionate, they both reluctantly pulled away when air was needed. Both were breathing heavily as they looked at each other with lust in their eyes. They lunged at each other again and passionately shared a kiss. They pulled back when they felt the ride beginning to move. The two then held each other's hand as Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

_Gabriella's Apartment Complex_

"I had a great time tonight Troy." Gabriella said as the two walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"I had a great time too." Troy said as they stood in front of Gabriella's door.

"So do we…" Troy interrupted Gabriella by pulling her toward him and kissing her passionately. Gabriella kissed him back, she dropped her bear on the floor so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. Troy pushed her against that door causing Gabriella to moan. She wraps her right leg around Troy's leg. Then the door abruptly opens causing Gabriella and Troy to stumble, and quickly pull away from each other.

"Hey, Mami, what you doing up?"

"I heard a bang at the door and what to know who it was. Now I know."

"Mami, you can go on back inside, I'll be in a minute."

"You sure that's all you need? By the looks of things…"

"Mami!" Gabriella shouted out of embarrassment.

"Volver a entrar e ir a dormir por favor."

"Ok, voy a dejar que ustedes dos solos. No vuelvas embarazada!" Maria then closes the door.

"Sorry about that." Gabriella said

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow."

"_Give him your number mi'hjia!"_ Maria shouted through the door.

"Mami, go back to bed!" Gabriella shouted back

"_It's…"_

"I got it Mami!" Gabriella interrupted

"Your mother's quite the character."

"Yeah, she is and _I know she's still listening to us!"_

"_I do it out of love mi'hija!"_ Maria shouted

"Ok, let swap phones and give each other put number." Gabriella and Troy switched phones and typed each other's number into the phone. Once they were done they gave each other their phones back. Then Troy handed Gabriella her bear.

"I had a great time tonight Troy."

"Me too."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Maria opened the door and let Gabriella in.

"Goodnight Troy and drive safely."

"Will do Mrs. Montez." With that Troy left the apartment complex.

_One Year Later_

_Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Blake! Happy Birthday to you!_

Everyone cheered as they finished singing the birthday song to Blake. Gabriella was finally able to throw a party with the new three bed room apartment she bought. When Blake blew out his candle everyone clapped. While Gabriella was cutting the cake, she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"What are doing Troy?"

"Nothing, come with me I want to show you something." Troy lead Gabriella to her bedroom, he then closed and locked the door behind him.

"You want to show mw my bedroom?"

"No, Gabriella over this past year I've grown to love you and your sons as if they were my own. I already feel like we're a family, I just want to make it official." Troy gets down on bended knee, and Gabriella holds back tears as troy pulls out a box from his pocket.

"Gabriella Rosalinda Montez, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" Troy opened the box and took out the ring a slipped it onto Gabriella's ring finger. He stood up and the two shared a passionate kiss. Just as Maria was about to knock on Gabriella's door she heard a moan.

"¡Aleluya! Finalmente están a casar!" Maria said happily

The End


End file.
